In a conventional camera tripod, a mounting unit for a camera is integrated with a head section of the tripod, so that the camera is directly mounted on the tripod. The tripod is coupled with the camera through a fastening bolt provided in the camera mounting unit. In order to firmly mount the camera on the tripod, a user must always carry with a tool to fasten a bolt, and an additional unit must be provided to the fastening bolt of the head of the tripod to strongly mount the camera onto the tripod. In addition, since the camera must be mounted on the tripod by using a fastening nut whenever the camera is mounted on the tripod, long mounting time may be required. Accordingly, the camera cannot be quickly coupled with the tripod in urgent situation of capturing the moment, so that the camera has many limitations in use.
Recently, a male quick shoe is permanently mounted on the lower end of the camera, and a female quick shoe is mounted on the head of a tripod, so that the camera can be easily detachable from the tripod by using the male quick shoe through one touch scheme. However, when a camera takes a picture without being mounted on the tripod, the male quick shoe excessively protrudes downward, so that the grip feel of the camera may be degraded. In addition, the male quick shoe may continuously interfere with a user's hand, causing troubles in shooting.
In addition, a vertical control grip is mounted on the camera to extend the life span of a battery while facilitating photographing for a portrait picture. In this case, if the male quick shoe has been mounted on a lower end of the vertical control grip, when a user grips the lower end of the camera in order to obtain the portrait picture, the grip feel may be remarkably degraded. Accordingly, the vertical control grip aiming to improve the grip feel may not be effectively functioned.
The male quick shoe has a two-stage structure including a plate provided on a top surface thereof to mount the camera and a coupling section protruding from a lower end of the plate. The coupling section protruding from the lower end of the plate is secured with the female quick shoe of the head of the tripod to widen the interval between the camera and the tripod. Accordingly, the securing force between the camera and the tripod is degraded, so that the camera slightly moves in shooting. In this case, a picture shakes so that a bad influence is exerted on a photograph result.
Even if the camera is slightly shaken, this may become serious problem in terms of the photography characteristic in which shooting is performed in the unit of seconds. In particular, if the position of the camera mounted on the tripod is slightly changed when an object in a remote place is photographed, original framing intended by a photographer may not be achieved, so that serious influence is exerted on a photograph result.
To photograph a portrait picture, when the camera secured with the tripod is placed in a vertical direction, the shake degree of the camera becomes more serious, so that the camera may shake even if an environmental condition is slightly changed.